gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Girls und Panzer der Film/Gallery
Main Gallery Trivia Orange Pekoe and Darjeeling in a tank, drinking tea obviously.png|Darjeerling and Orange Pekoe ChurchillBunker.png|St. Gloriana in defensive formation Mika and Aki.png|Mika and Aki Panzer IV ausf. H.jpg|Anglerfish Team Shinhoto advances.jpg|A Type 97 Chi-Ha 'Kai' Kinuyu Nishi.PNG|Kinuyo Nishi Chi-Ha's advancing.jpg|Chi-Ha-Tan leading the charge Chihatan crushing defeat.png|A graveyard of wrecks Grinning with satisfaction.png|Katyusha Klara 01.jpg|Klara Sodoko01.jpg|Sodoko Yokosuka P1Y Ginga.png|Aerial judging platform HeavyTankKillerFailure.png|M3 Lee knocked out Rosehip-inside-tank.png|Rosehip 3GenJapTanks.png|3 Generations of Japanese Medium Tanks "Mallard team, go up front!".jpg|Miho's Panzer IV on the run! IS-2 obr 44 front.jpg|IS-2 leading the push Ha-Go 1.jpg|Fukuda's Ha-Go Aki.jpg|"Isn't it all about participating?" Mika 1.png|Mika Ha-Go 3.jpg|Type 89B and Type 95 Ha-Go 2.jpg|"What's the plan, Duck-Dono?" Ha-Go 4.jpg|Ha-Go taking the scenic route FukudaAdpanel.png|Fukuda learning when to duck FukudaEscalator.png|Driving through a no-fire zone Klara 2.jpg|Klara Rosehip.jpg|Rosehip Crusader.PNG|Crusader Mk.III 8Iiqh2H.jpg|"I'm not letting you run!" Rukuriri Portrait.png|Rukuriri Buttoning Up.png|Ambush! KV-2 appears.jpg|Appearance of a trusty comrade KV-2 reloading.jpg|KV-2 crew loading KV-2 flip.jpg|Fatally overbalanced Battered, Bruised but not Beaten.jpg|Crusader getting back in the fight RosehipFail.png|Crusader knocked out Sodoko upset.jpg|"Why is the gate locked?" Tsuji Renta.png|Renta Tsuji delivers bad news Screen Shot 05-30-16 at 09.12 PM.PNG|C5M Super-Galaxy landing C-5M Super Galaxy performing a fly-by.png|C5M transport plane coming in low C-5M Super Galaxy maneuvering.png|Saunders' C5M Super-Galaxy C-5M Super Galaxy air dropping with the LAPES system.png|Air-dropping Ooarai vehicles C-5M Super Galaxy's cockpit.png|Alisa confirms mission completion Themedboko.jpg|"It's a Space Boko-dessy" Souvenirshop.jpg|Boko museum souvenir store Gupscreenshot.jpg|Ooarai is the face of high-school Sensha-dō Nishizumi-house2.jpg|The Nishizumi Estate Nishizumi-entrance.jpg|Miho returning home Maho and her dog.png|Maho Nishizumi Covering for Miho.png|Nothing has changed... Mihosbedroom.jpg|Miho's old room Helping Miho.jpg|Maho clandestinely helping Miho PzIIC.png|Miho riding back to the station Panzer II childhood.jpg|A flashback to youth Panzer II fishing.png|Fishing with the Pz.II Young Maho.jpg|Young Nishizumi sisters Shimada screenshot.png|Chiyo Shimada Cheering on Boko.jpg|That was Alice Shimada Jagdpanther UAS (Training).png|Jagdpanther training tank Hearing from mother.jpg|Alice Shimada Dodge WC-52 UAS.png|The university's sub-commanders Alicesbasket.jpg|A Boko picnic 1941MockupM3.png|M3 in '1941' Rabbit1941.png|Rabbit Team watching '1941' Zubr-class LCAC.png|Zubr-class hovercraft KMM joins.png|Kuromorimine joins the Ooarai Compound Team Moved to tears.png|"Onee-Chan...Thank you" ShichiroKodama1.png|Shichiro Kodama sticking up for Ooarai Saunders joins.png|Saunders joins the team Pravda joins.png|Pravda joins the team St. Gloriana joins.png|St. Gloriana joins the team Anzio joins.png|Anzio joins the team BT-42.PNG|Jatkosota's BT-42 Jatkosota joins.png|Jatkosota joins the team Chi-Ha Steel Lions.png|"22 brave steel lions are have come!" Chihatan joins.png|Chi-Ha-Tan joins the team High school all start team.png|High school all-star team Mika.PNG|"We are abiding by Miho's orders: Commander?" Centurion 2.jpg|Centurion Mk.I (A41) M24 Chaffee - UAS.jpg|M24 Chaffees Alice Shimada inside her Centurion.png|Alice Shimada Advancing on Hill 203.jpg|Advancing on Hill 203 Chaffee spotting.jpg|Chaffee performing recon Rumi1.png|Rumi Arisu Shimada.PNG|Alice Shimada Under fire.jpg|"Enemies at 3 o'clock!" Ambushed.jpg|Ambushed Chi-Ha Shinhoto.png|Chi-Has engaged Sound the charge.jpg|"We won't lose! Charge!" Fukuda 2.jpg|"They've concentrated their fire!" Explosion.jpg|Targeted by the Karl-Gerät 040 Power of Karl.jpg|"It felt like it came from the sky." Panthers under fire.jpg|Kuromorimine Panthers Pershing's coming to get you.jpg|M26 Pershings in range Under siege.jpg|Retreating from Hill 203 Giving orders.jpg|"I told you, speak Japanese!" Klara T-34.jpg|Klara's suicidal counterattack Klara falls victim.jpg|"For Pravda!!" KV-tan last stand.jpg|KV-2 can act as a shield Refusing to accept.jpg|"I'm not a good commander if I run away!" IS 2 Fire.png|IS-2 fires IS-2 taking damage.jpg|IS-2 takes a hit to the fuel tanks IS-2 down.jpg|IS-2 immobilised Fire the Derp.jpg|"Don't underestimate this monster!" Beating retreat.jpg|Katyusha pulling back Chiyo screenshot 1.png|Shiho Nishizumi and Chiyo Shimada Chi-Ha observing.jpg|Chi-Ha observing enemy movements University team.jpg|Selection University's main force Guns blazing.jpg|Opening fire on Acorn Platoon Alice 2.png|Commander Alice Shimada Karl firing.jpg|Karl-Gerät 040 firing a shell BT-42.png|BT-42 preparing to attack BT-42 leaping into action.png|BT-42 airborne BT-42 making their getaway.jpg|BT-42 hit and run Type 89 carrier.jpg|Ready for a killer serve Big shell.jpg|Karl-Gerät 040 direct fire Vlcsnap-00178.png|Collateral damage destroys the bridge Mikko.jpg|Mikko BT-42 antics.jpg|M26 Pershing vs. BT-42 Karl and the Hetzer.jpg|The Flying Hetzer Karl taken out.jpg|Super-heavy artillery immobilised M26 Pershing - UAS.jpg|M26 Pershing PershingMuzzleFlash.png|Shot on target Gupfilm-01.jpg|BT-42 on its last legs BT-42 end of the ride.jpg|BT-42 immobilised Mika 4.jpg|"I wish everyone good luck" Shiho-ami-shimada.png|Ami Chōno, Shiho and Chiyo Fukuda 3.jpg|Fukuda looking at the ferris wheel CV33Rollercoaster2.png|CV.33 on surveillance overwatch Duce making call.jpg|"We've been tricked!" Tamada Angry.png|Tamada Nishi 3.jpg|Kinuyo Nishi Crusader firing.jpg|"Chaffee! Let's have an exhilarating duel!" Knock Knock.png|Enter the Doom Turtle Tiger I doing what it does best.jpg|Southern Gate Team counterattacks Pershing's advancing.png|Rumi Company advancing Chaffee on the run.png|Chaffee on the run Taking down a Pershing.jpg|Tiger (P) takes out a Pershing Jatkosoka-uisko3.png|Jatkosota Uisko-class boat Amphitheatre.png|Ooarai about to be surrounded Megumi1.png|"This match is so one-sided, it breaks my heart." Azumi inside of her Pershing (2).png|Azumi Alice Shimada in the cupola of her Centurion Mk.I (A41).png|Alice commanding from afar T95 or T28 Super Heavy Tank - UAS.jpg|T28 in attack position MG fire.jpg|Chi-Has firing machine guns M3 watching prey.jpg|Rabbit Team planning their next move Pershing lost.jpg|Pershing knocked out University All-Stars Centurion.jpeg|Alice joins the battle Entrance blocked.png|T28 at a narrow entrance T28 ejecting tracks.jpg|T28 ejecting external tracks And through.png|T28 continues its advance StuG knocked out.jpg|Operation Macaroni Zwei is over GoodbyeChurchill.png|Churchill taken out Chi-ha before charge.png|Light tank company attacking Centurion kill chi-ha.jpg|Centurion knocks out a Chi-Ha Taking down General Lee.jpg|Centurion immobilises the M3 M4Overkill.png|Don't mess with the Bermuda Trio Centurion kill.jpg|Centurion takes out the Chi-Nu Char B-1bix, smoking barrles.jpg|Char B1 bis confirms a kill Engine fire.jpg|"Go, Supersonic Prince!" Rumi Pershing.png|Rumi's Pershing Knocked out T-34-85.jpg|T-34/85 Azumi Pershing.png|Azumi blocked by Maho Freedom defeated.jpg|Combination attack successful Megumi Pershing.png|Megumi's Pershing crashed Sumida M2593 Type 91.png|Chi-Ha-Tan and Duck Team watches the showdown Maho's Tiger on the prowl.jpg|Maho's Tiger on the prowl! It bounced off.jpg|Deflected shot Centurion ready to pounce.jpg|Centurion Mk.I Surprised.jpg|"A blank?" Vlcsnap-00250.png|Final shot of the match Pravda-girl-after-ooarai-victory.png|Pravda girls cheering Saunders and St. Gloriana Victory.png|Saunders and St. Gloriana cheering Dragon Wagons.jpg|A Dragon Wagon Mika 3.png|"Sensha-dō contains the essence of life's important lessons" Jatkosoka-uisko2.png|Jatkosota sets sail for home Sisters in arms.png|Miho and Maho Nishizumi LZ 127 Graf Zeppelin.png|Kuromorimine returning home Katyushas-lullaby-nonna-clara.png|Pravda returning home Fiat F-15.png|Anzio returning home Jatkosoka-uisko.png|Jatkosota returning home Bokomuseumrestored.png|Boko Museum restoredl Category:Gallery Category:Characters